velv3t_roomfandomcom-20200213-history
New Crafting Recipes
Free Recipes These recipes do not require to be purchased from the upgrade house. Enchanted Bow Recipes Listed below are the recipes for bows with enchants built into them. Unique Bow Recipes Listed below are new kinds of bows and items that have unique effects. Unique Bow Features Listed below are the special effects of the bows and items above: LIghtning Bow * Lightning strikes the block/mob the arrow hits. This requires a Lightning Soul to be activated to use this bows. Right click a Lightning Soul to activate the bow. Poison Bow * The hit Mob gets poisoned for 5 seconds Disappearance Bow * The hit Mob disappears. Shot Players won't get removed or one-hit Explosion Bow * Creates an Explosion at the block/mob the arrow hits. The default explosion radius is 1/2, so no blocks get blown up Freeze Bow * Puts the Mob in ice-blocks and adds Slowness-Effect. Vampire Bow * Mobs that are hit by an arrow bleed, healing the player. Left click sends out a bat to which the player is teleported afterwards (player flies "as a bat") Ghast Bow * Shoots Ghast-Fireballs. Consumes one Fire-Charge and one arrow per shot Ender Bow * Teleports the player to the location where the arrow hits the ground. Squid Bow * Gives Blindness effect for a certain amount of time. Needs ink sacs in inventory. Storm Bow * Creates a storm where the arrow hits the ground and throws near enemies into the air. Aquatic Bow * Shot arrows are fast, even underwater. Left click to get short effects and boost forward a bit. Target * Announces how good you shot, where 10 is the exact center of the target. Can be upgraded by right clicking while having 6 Fence, 2 Wood and 8 Wool in the Inventory. Lightning Soul * Needed to activate Lighting-Bows. Right click to use. Quiver * Right click with arrows in hand to fill them into the quiver. Arrow will be taken automatically to a free spot in your inventory Holds 320 arrows. Knapsacks Knapsacks allow the player to have bags to hold items within your inventories. To begin, all players have access to the most basic Knapsack, the 9 Slot Knapsack. Knapsacks can be placed within other knapsacks. Mailbox Players have the ability to send and receive mail the moment they log on. By crafting the item below, you are granted a Mailbox Ticket. Right Click this item and it will give you a colored mailbox! With the mailbox in hand, you can left click to change its color. You can break these and place them back with no issues. All mailboxes placed will sync your mail storage. No other players can open your mailbox. To use Stationary, right click and type your messages to the player. Once that is complete, if you wish to attach items to the letter, drop the items on top of the letter within your inventory. Once your letter is ready, click "Sign" in the letter menu and use the players name as the Title of the book. Right click your mailbox and place the letter inside to send it off. This will send immediately. If the player has no more room in their mailbox, then the letter will fail to send. To open a package/letter from a player, right click your mailbox to open your mail store. Take the letter from the mailbox. You may right click it to read the letter. To get any items from the package, simply left click the package and right click empty inventory spots to dump each item. You may attach up to 4 stacks per stationary. Horse Armor and Saddles Gold Paning Players can craft this gold pan and right click water source blocks while standing in them to pan for Gold Nuggets. Each pan only has 10 uses. Block below the water source block must be dirt, sand, gravel, or clay blocks. Snow Crafting Players can craft the layers of snow and can stack them. By right clicking with snowballs or snow layers, more layers will be added to the snow pile. Players may also craft Snowguns, which when thrown will shoot a spray of snowballs. Players can also craft Ice Blocks. The screenshots below do not contain the correct amount of items you get from crafting. The corrected values are listed next to the name of the items. Also snowballs deal 2 hearts of damage now. Purchased Recipes Recipes listed below are purchased from the upgrade house. Hammers and Excavators Hammers and excavators are new tools that allow the user to break a 3x3x1 section of stone or dirt like blocks. Hammers will break stones and ore; while, excavators will harvest anything that is harvested by shovels. To craft these items you must purchase the ability to craft them for $1200. To use the tools, you also need to purchase that for $500. You can also enchant these tools, but that also requires you to purchase this at the Upgrade House. Shown below are the recipes for the Stone Hammer and Excavator. To Craft the other material versions of the tools, you need to use the tool of that material. To make a Wood version of the tools you need the wood tool surrounded by 4 Logs. Iron, Gold, and Diamond just need to be surrounded by 4 Ingots/gems. Knapsack Expansions Larger sized Knapsacks can be crafted after purchasing the ability to craft them. Costs for each are listed with each recipe below.